


Snap out of it

by yggrites



Series: Arya/Gendry Shuffle [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1741106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yggrites/pseuds/yggrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Gendry hadn't seen her in months but Arya still looked exactly as he remembered her. She was wearing a grey tank top, a black jacket and skin tight jeans that fit her ass perfectly, as Gendry couldn't help noticing.</p><p>'Arya Stark.' '<br/>--<br/>'It sounds like settling down or giving up<br/>But it don't sound much like you girl'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snap out of it

**Author's Note:**

> So this work was inspired in 'Snap out of it' by Arctic Monkeys and, just a piece of advice, it would probably be better if you listened to it while reading. Thank you!!

Gendry had been sitting at the bar for almost a hour listening to Hot Pie complain about a shitty day at the restaurant. He liked the kid but he needed a distraction.

That's when Arya walked in.

Gendry hadn't seen her in months but Arya still looked exactly as he remembered her. She was wearing a grey tank top, a black jacket and skin tight jeans that fit her ass perfectly, as Gendry couldn't help noticing.

'Arya Stark.' he said, loud enough for half of the pub to hear.

Arya looked at him and her lips curved up slightly as she walked towards him. Gendry got up and looked at Hot Pie pleadingly who mumbled something about having to go somewhere. When he turned, Arya was staring at him.

'Look who it is.' Gendry said with a smile. Arya sat down in Hot Pie's now empty seat and Gendry in his.

'Hey.'

Gendry just looked at her, shaking his head. When he'd last heard about her, which felt like ages ago, he was told she was dating Ned Dayne.

'Where's Ned?' Gendry had to ask.

Arya gave him a look he couldn't decode and Gendry almost regreted asking, but then she looked away and said ' He couldn't come today.'

'And what are you up to tonight, Stark?'

Arya smiled. 'I wanna go out without having to worry about Ned.' She looked him in the eyes, an unspoken question there. Gendry tried to think about how it probably wasn't a good idea to go out with Arya when she had a boyfriend who didn't particularly like him, but he didn't think he could refuse anything she asked him.

'Where do you wanna go?'

Arya smiled again. 'Anywhere.'

 

After trying out a series of clubs, since two hours earlier Arya had decided she wanted to go dancing, they walked around for a while and settled for a small bar. It was particularly crowded that night but Gendry managed to find them a small table in a corner and ordered two beers.

They talked for what felt like hours, which was something Gendry missed. For those past few hours all he used to feel about Arya came back to him and once again he was aware of how much he could get lost in her.

He and Arya used to be great friends, although they had always been attracted to each other. A lot of people, including Edric Dayne, thought they were dating, and they  _had_ for a while, although no one besides Hot Pie knew about it. But it was clear from the beginning that a relationship between them wasn't going to work and they decided to stay friends.

But then Ned Dayne came along and one day Gendry just stopped hearing from Arya. That had been five months ago.

'How are you?' Arya asked after her third beer. 'I mean, how's university and all?'

That was when Gendry realised how much she'd missed.

'I dropped out a couple of months ago. I'm working in a repair shop now.'

'Oh.' was all Arya said. She started picking the label in her bottle.

'What about you?' Gendry asked.

Arya set down her beer and stared at him. 'You want to know about Ned.' It wasn't a question. And Gendry didn't try to pretend it wasn't true.

'I just don't get it. You never even cared about him or his friends,' Gendry tried not to sound bitter. ' or about serious realtionships, for that matter. Then all of a sudden you disappear for five months and I have to hear it from Anguy that you're dating  _Ned Dayne_. How did that even happen?'

'I don't know!' She snaped, getting defensive just like Gendry knew she would. 'It just happened.'

'I never thought you were one for dating.'

Arya gave a short laugh. 'Me neither.'

 

Gendry waited outside with Arya until a taxi arrived for her.

She opened the door but before she got in, she turned back to Gendry and kissed him. He thought vaguely that he should pull away. The taste of beer in her lips took him back to those few weeks when they had dated, when they'd go out to dance and Gendry was happy just to stand back and watch her, and he had to smile.

Then Arya pulled back and said, 'Also, Ned and I broke up.'

She was inside the taxi before Gendry could find something to say.

 


End file.
